Algo que deberías saber
by DragonSoulSC
Summary: El Raimon finalmente ha logrado vencer a el equipo del futuro "The Ogre"...pero...para el capitán, Endo Mamoru, las cosas no han sido aclaradas todavía.
1. No esperaba esto

SC: hola gente XD bueno, no se qué decir en verdad, sólo que la inspiración nos ha dado en el rostro.

ES: Sí...y fue gracioso XD

SC: ¬¬ no esa clase de inspiración, pero bueno, este fic no estaba planeado...pero eso no signifíca que no sea bueno :D

ES: Sí, y si quieren saber de que se trata...léanlo!

SC: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece y bueno ya saben el resto.

ES: disfruten!

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo<p>

Pueden llamarme miedosa o una chica de malas vibras pero que importa. Podía sentirlo…..

Algo no iba a salir bien de todo esto.

Estaba muy nerviosa observando toda la conmoción en frente de mí. Era un día inusual. El resto de los muchachos y las chicas se encontraban allí también, en un partido muy importante. Era el segundo tiempo del partido de nuestro equipo, el Raimon, contra el equipo del futuro "The Ogre"

Lo cierto es que se habían aparecido en esta época con malignas intenciones, que involucraban a nuestro capitán, Endo.

Siempre era él. No puedo entender por qué siempre le sucedían estas cosas. Él siempre ha sido alguien que ha luchado por el bien, sus amigos, e incluso por los que no conocía.

Debo admitir que estaba muy preocupada por él, ya que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta era mucho más intensa. Aunque claro, tal vez mis sentimientos por él hacían que mi preocupación fuera más grande, pero sé que muchos se encontraban como yo.

Todo el equipo había estado gritando de emoción hace un momento atrás. Ya que en un momento decisivo el equipo había logrado superar la técnica "High Voltage" del portero contrario con su nueva técnica "Prime Leyend", marcando el gol que nos puso a la delantera del partido. Debo admitir que también me confié ante ese hallazgo. Y luego de eso lo observé a él. Saltaba como un niño pequeño cuando le daban galletas. Era gracioso. Siempre era así de alegre, e inmaduro…. pero, eso me gustaba también de él. Su forma positiva y alegre de ser.

Me sentí algo nerviosa, ya que después de toda esa celebración él se quedó observándome. No sé como describir la expresión que tenía en ese momento pero, me estaba sonriendo. Le sonreía también sintiendo un poco de calor en mi rostro, lo cual ya se me hacía algo común que me sucediera.

Y…repentinamente escuché el silbato del árbitro…y todos tomaron sus posiciones de nuevo.

Y en ese momento….

En ese momento lo sentí.

Vi al capitán de "The Ogre", Baddap Sleed, con una mirada de odio….sí suena algo estúpido pero de verdad eso no parecía ser nada bueno.

Personalmente yo no le temía a él y a su equipo….pero si hablásemos de que me lanzaran el balón con una de sus técnicas pues…esa es otra historia.

Al sonido del silbato, vi como el chico de cabellos blancos salía disparado directamente hacía Endo. Los demás observaron esto e intentaron detenerlos, pero fue inútil. Los tres delanteros ya estaban preparando su técnica "Death Break", y una vez más, ese especie de demonio reapareció detrás del balón.

El corazón se me aceleraba. La criatura avanzaba cada vez más hacía él.

Esto se parecía mucho a otras veces en las que Endo tenía que detener el balón.

Como esa vez en su primer partido oficial. Al igual que contra el Zeus y muchos más.

"¡No dejaré pasar este balón por ningún motivo!"-gritó él, mientras se preparaba para realizar una vez más, su técnica "Omega The Hand"

Levantó su puño mientras este brillaba intensamente revelando una especie de versión fantasma del mismo. Al acumular mucha energía este se abrió dejando ver una inmensa mano dorada emitiendo una intensa aura de poder.

Pasó un momento mientras detenía y luego un brillante flash cubrió toda la zona.

Me masajeé un poco los ojos para poder acostumbrarme de nuevo a la luz del ambiente. Y, cuando finalmente todo se aclaró pude verlo.

Aún se encontraba de pie, con el balón en su mano….aunque mirando hacia abajo.

Y el silbato sonó otra vez.

El partido finalmente había terminado.

Todos los muchachos y las chicas gritaron de felicidad al saber que habíamos triunfado. De hecho todos los expectantes, exceptuando al equipo contrario, celebraban. No obstante, yo no.

Seguía observando la figura de nuestro capitán. Había algo extraño. Seguía inmóvil. No levantaba la mirada.

Y….se estaba….. In-clinando

N-no….no es posible….

No….

¡ENDO!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Él se dirigía hacia el suelo lentamente frente a mis ojos. No sé cómo pero me encontraba corriendo hacia la portería al instante. Por cada segundo que pasaba el miedo comenzaba a invadirme, impulsándome a ir cada vez más rápido. Me ardían las piernas por la cantidad de energía que estaba forzando a usar en ellas….. pero no me importaba.

Estaba inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados….no lo entendía.

Comencé a revisar su pulso. Me dio miedo, ya que descubrí que era bajo. Las heridas que había adquirido en el partido dejaban fluir sangre lentamente por su piel. Lo zamarreé en un intento de que despertara…pero fue inútil. E inmediatamente sentí como lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por mi rostro.

Gritaba su nombre. Una y otra vez…pero él seguía ahí….inconsciente.

Narrador Pov

Grises nubes invadían el cielo. Todos en el campo rodeaban a un chico. Un joven que les había brindado su apoyo por mucho siempre se mantuvo en pie a pesar de todo. Al único con un espiritu inquebrantable…..

Endo Mamoru

Estaba vagando por un largo viaje hacía la inconsciencia. Los presentes se veían muy preocupados…pensando en qué pudo haberle pasado.

Podía estar exhausto…..o esa Súper técnica pudo haberlo agotado demasiado….pero nadie lo sabía en realidad.

Una ambulancia había llegado en ese mismo instante. De ella había salido un par de personas que se dirigieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba el castaño, teniendo que separar a la chica que estaba junto a él en ese momento. Natsumi Raimon.

Tras un par de minutos todos allí decidieron que la mejor idea era que Aki, Natsumi y su padre acompañaran a Endo al hospital de Inazuma. Y así partió la ambulancia.

Natsumi Pov

Endo… ¿qué te ha pasado?-dijo mi amiga, Aki Kino mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas.

Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto….-dije yo mientras apretaba mis puños.

De repente sentí que Aki puso su mano en mi hombro-tranquilízate…..enojarte de esa manera no va a hacer que Endo se ponga mejor-me dijo ella con un tono tranquilo. Esa era Aki. La que, a pesar de todo, siempre ponía su mejor esfuerzo en mantenerse tranquila y hacer bien las cosas.

Me libré un poco de mi tensión, pero seguía molesta-pero aún así….Endo siempre ha sido alguien de buen corazón….y no es justo que él esté pasando por todo esto…..-le dije a la castaña-además….ÉL es quien, junto con el resto del equipo, nos defendió de ellos…

-Lo sé…..pero hay cosas que a veces suceden….y, ¿qué tal si esto no es por algo grave en realidad?

-…..Tienes razón, hay que mantener la esperanza- respondí sonriéndole.

Esperanza….Endo siempre hablaba de ella….

Y de la nada se abrieron las puertas de atrás. Era el momento. Aki, yo y mi padre seguimos a las personas que nos estaban ayudando con todo esto.

Caminamos por unos cuantos pasillos. Obviamente eran blancos y estaban bien aseados. Hasta que terminamos en una habitación. Y esa habitación era bastante familiar….sí, era la habitación donde estuvo internada la hermana de Goenji, Yuuka.

Aki y yo nos tuvimos que quedar afuera. Yo intente protestar, algo enfadada. La verdad no entendía por qué no podíamos presenciar los exámenes y esas cosas. Aunque….al final me tuve que quedar afuera.

Y Aki se dedicó a calmarme. Siempre que sucedían estas cosas me enojaba mucho….pero bueno…ella era una buena consejera así que terminé tranquilizándome.

Esperamos silenciosamente en el asiente junto a la puerta. Si no me equivoco, en lo único que pensábamos ambas era en Endo. A menos claro, que ella tuviera algo más en mente.

Pasó alrededor de una hora. Ya era tarde. Ambas estábamos quedándonos dormidas.

Y de repente mi padre salió de la sala. Lo esperamos tranquilas, ya que atacarlo con preguntas no era buena idea a estas horas de la noche.

Y….¿Cómo…está él?-pregunté finalmente. Podía sentir mi miedo claramente.

Mi padre se quedó callado por un momento. No estaba segura de que eso significase algo malo, ya que, tenía una mirada de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo se veía confundido.

-No lo sé….-

-Pero más de una hora de revisión….tendría que dar una respuesta….-dijo Aki observando la habitación.

-Sí…pero es algo bastante complicado. En este momento vamos a ver cosas como sus heridas.

Tanto Aki y yo Suspiramos. Parece que ya no había nada más que hacer por hoy.

-…ya es tarde, así que es mejor que ambas regresen. Y no se preocupen, los mantendré a todos informados.

Ambas accedimos. Estábamos muy exhaustas por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Ahora me encontraba en la limosina. Ya estaba oscuro. Y habíamos llegado a la residencia de Aki.

Nos despedimos como lo usual.

Excepto….que ella me abrazó.

Me dijo que estuviera tranquila, que todo saldría bien. Se había dado cuenta.

Siempre que sucedían estas cosas yo me ponía así. Inquieta, nerviosa y muy sensible.

Y regresé a mi casa. Todo estaba muy silencioso en realidad. No había nada que hacer. Así que, sólo me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y me sumergí en mi cama, rogando a los cielos que al día siguiente todo saliera bien.

Endo….era en el único en quién pensaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo era confuso y borroso. Me dolía la cabeza. Me sentía extraño y todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

Y….oía mi nombre.

Alguien me llamaba, una y otra vez, pero no podía verlo por ninguna parte. La persona sonaba cada vez más fuerte.

De repente no la escuché más.

Y me encontraba en un prado.

¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunté.

* * *

><p>SC: Perdónennos si les parece corto, es que este vendría siendo el capítulo de introducción ._.<p>

ES: el próximo será más largo eso sí y bueno les agradecemos a todos los que han seguido nuestro otro fic y que comentaron nuestro one-shot también :D ...y los que no... anímense y leanlo (y dejen review!)

SC: se aceptan opiniones, críticas constructivas y esas cosas, pero porfavor, no comentarios groceros o de fanboys/girls...de acuerdo?

Gracias y comenten!

SC:


	2. Disculpas y algunas verdades

**ES: quedaron con intriga? muajajajajaaj pobre de ustedes :D**

**SC: Bien! y como prometimos, este capítulo es más largo y emocionante...supongo XD**

**ES: y recuerden dejar review! que nosotros lo apreciamos!**

**SC: Y, esto va por el apoyo y la salud XD de LovelyGirl84, el apollo de Natsumi Raimon (la autora de FF) y de Akeemi-chan, nuestra alentadora amiga, Elsie River y todos quienes leen nuestros fics y por supuesto, los que comentan!**

**Inazuma Eleven es de level 5 y la trama es nuestra :D**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunté a mi mismo.<p>

Cerré los ojos un momento e intente recordar que me había pasado antes de estar aquí. Pero nada llegó a mí.

"Bueno, tal vez después pueda recordar las cosas"-pensé mientras observaba mi alrededor.

Era un prado. Bastante especial según yo. Era muy abundante en árboles, césped, algunos pequeños lagos y flores también.

Intenté levantarme para explorar, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía un poco de dolor y algo de dificultad para moverme. Pero aún así me levanté y comencé.

A medida que avanzaba hacia un árbol que se encontraba en frente de mí, el cual se veía muy grande y sospechoso, me di cuenta que no estaba en un prado…..en realidad….ni sé cómo se llamaría esto que veo….

Pero, en otras palabras, al sur del prado (el cual era el centro del paisaje) había un bosque. Al este había un acantilado y un gran cañón (el paisaje natural…no el aparato ese XD). Al oeste estaba una playa. Y, al norte, muchas montañas y parece que también un volcán.

De repente me dolía la cabeza. Parecía que quería recordar algo…

Flashback

¡GOOOOOL! El Raimon anota y finalmente toma la delantera en el partido!-escuché que gritó el comentarista.

¿Ha…bíamos…anotado?

No podía creerlo. ¡Qué emocionante!

De verdad que estaba muy feliz. Nos había costado mucho trabajo rebasar al equipo contrario.

Y todo se lo debía al equipo. Tanto a los que estaban y no estaban en el campo. Ellos habían hecho todo esto posible.

Fin Flashback

Entonces, estaba jugando ese partido.

¡Cómo fue que lo olvide!

Pero…eso aún no resuelve mi problema…¬¬

Y no parecía haber nadie cerca. ¡Ni siquiera una mosca!...o un perro!

Qué tal-escuché repentinamente.

Me di vuelta. Parecía ser un chico. Tenía el pelo castaño, en un peinado muy parecido al de Fidio. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Llevaba una especie de túnica blanca también, que era como una playera en realidad, hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Un cinturón con un emblema triangular, unas botas cafés, y un par de muñequeras marrón con algo de oro.

Ah!, y unas hojas de laurel doradas en su cabello también.

Es un placer conocerte-dijo él-me llamo Pit.

De repente le comencé a hacer muchas preguntas. El me miraba simplemente. Con una expresión algo divertida.

Hey, tranquilo. Si quieres que te responda mejor cálmate primero-rió él. Yo me quedé en silencio por un rato y luego empecé:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Sabía que preguntarías eso al principio…jejeje. Bueno, estás en Celestia.

-¿Celestia?

-Sí, es una ciudad en el cielo, muy grande. Ahora te encuentras en una pequeña parte de ella. Si no me crees….solo tienes que mirar el horizonte.

Miré….y era asombroso. Eran varios fragmentos de tierra gigantes los cuales flotaban más arriba de donde yo estaba. Cada uno con su propio paisaje. ¡Incluso había cascadas que los conectaba!

Me subí al árbol para tener mejor vista. Al parecer también estábamos en uno. Y más abajo había dos más.

-Wow…..es genial. Pero, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?-dije yo volviendo a ver a Pit.

-Bueno….yo tengo entendido que eres alguien muy despistado… ¿Es eso cierto?

-Ah…-exclamé-Supongo que sí. El equipo siempre me lo está recordando-luego reí- a propósito, ¿De dónde vienes tú?

-¿Yo?, pues, soy un ángel.

-¿Hablas enserio?

El oji azul asintió para luego revelar sus alas en un brillante flash que hizo.

Doble wow….-yo lo miraba muy asombrado.

-Gracias por encontrarlo interesante-se sonrojó un poco-pero….¿no tenías preguntas?, porque en eso te puedo ayudar.

-Ah sí…jijijijiji….este… ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?..Y… ¿Cómo llegue?

-Mmm, bien…llegaste a través de un sueño. Quiero decir, en este momento estás inconsciente, pero en el mundo real. Y pues, si me preguntas es algo extraño y místico, pero no se la respuesta…después de todo, yo no cree todo esto jeje.

¿Inconsciente? Por eso todo aquí es tan diferente. Pero lo que es seguro es que esto no es un sueño. Osea, siento un poco de dolor y todo eso, y en los sueños no se puede sentirlo.

Es como esa vez que soñé con el onigiri gigant…ah pero, en realidad era yo y mi almohada ^^'

-Qué extraño…

-Sí, de hecho hasta para mí lo es. En fin, la razón por la cual tú estás aquí es porque…..me pidieron que hablara contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo?... ¿sobre qué?-pregunté. ¿Habré hecho algo malo?

-Sobre el soccer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El comienzo de un nuevo día. Las aves cantaban en las calles de Inazuma mientras el sol lucía sus hermosos rayos casi blancos en cada rincón de la ciudad.

Natsumi ya estaba despierta. Aún en cama pensando por lo sucedido anteriormente. Tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos. Había llorado un par de veces esa noche. Pero…ella era fuerte así que puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse y comenzar otro día.

Se puso una playera negra con un par de rosas de un color similar al de su falda de la secundaria, zapatillas blancas con un par de marcas negras, unos jeans azul claro arremangados hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y la pequeña bufanda rosa que solía usar en Liocott.

Bajó a la sala. No había nadie. Ella suspiró simplemente. La noche anterior le habían avisado que su padre se iría temprano, como solía ser, pero además que su mayordomo y un par de personas más tenían asuntos pendientes.

Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno. Pero al llegar se encontró con algo. Un platillo con un par de hotkeys (panqueques) y una nota junto a ellos.

"Bueno Natsumi, ya conoces la rutina así que nos veremos en la preparatoria. Y, cuando terminen las clases, espérame en casa, pues tengo que informarte de algo. En realidad eso es todo, querida, nos vemos luego"

El presidente.

A Natsumi se le formó una gotita en la cabeza.-"te haces llamar presidente siempre….¿verdad?"-pensó ella mientras observaba una pequeña flecha en la nota.

Post Data: Anímate. Veras que todo saldrá bien con Mamoru. Y el desayuno te lo preparé yo. Espero que te guste.

La castaña sonrió levemente. Después tragó saliva, y observó su merienda.

Su padre se la había preparado. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?...ya que…de él fue de quién la castaña heredó la inexperiencia en la cocina, según ella.

Probó un poco. Estaba riquísimo.

Dicen que los hotkeys son especiales para alegrar a una persona en la mañana. Pero a Natsumi le haría falta algo más que eso para ponerse mucho mejor. Finalmente salió de su casa camino a la escuela.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En las tranquilas calles de Inazuma se encontraba Aki. Siempre había sido una chica normal en base a todo así que ahora se dirigía a la preparatoria Raimon, caminando.

Pasó por la esquina en la que se encontraba con Endo. Pero no solía ser así, ya que siempre terminaba yendo a buscar a un castaño de sueño pesado a su casa.

"Sus padres…."-pensó ella. ¿Cómo habrían tomado la noticia?

A pesar de que los conocía desde hace mucho, no tenía idea de cómo se encontraban en este momento. Así que, en los veinte minutos libres que tenía, decidió darles una pequeña visita.

Ya en la puerta, Aki tocó el timbre. La madre de Endo salió en un instante. Abrazó a la oji café por un momento.

Fue corto, mas Aki comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. (A/N: parece que Aki es abrazable XD)

Hablaron por un buen rato. La señora estaba obviamente preocupadísima por su hijo, pero, al hablar con ella, Aki notó que ella estaba un poco más tranquila en comparación al resto. Era extraño. De hecho le afectaba que a su hijo le hubiera sucedido algo así. Aunque tal vez, las cosas no eran tan graves, ya que los padres suelen tener los presentimientos correctos respecto a sus hijos, pensaba la castaña.

Y Endo no estaba allí. Así que debía de seguir en el hospital.

Pasado el momento Aki fue rumbo a clases. Llegando al frontis se encontró con Natsumi. La oji rojo se veía un poco más tranquila. Eso era bueno. Fueron juntas a la sala de clases, después de todo, eran mejores amigas y siempre se apoyaban en todo.

Las clases fueron muy aburridas. Siempre se hacía difícil retomarlas después de momentos tan emocionantes…o más bien momentos de tensión.

Natsumi, junto a algunos en el salón, observaban el asiento de Endo de vez en cuando.

El ambiente era muy diferente sin él. Más tranquilo y menos alegre.

Las clases terminaron. Algunos se iban de la escuela inmediatamente mientras que otros se quedaban en los clubs.

Aunque, el club de soccer parecía no funcionar hoy. Sin el capitán, era algo difícil que los muchachos y las managers comenzaran a entrenar y esas cosas. Sin mencionar que tampoco era muy posible debido a las fracturas y heridas que cada uno de ellos había adquirido en su último partido.

Así que, se dedicaron a conversar y a hacer otras cosas que no involucraran movimientos bruscos.

Haruna estaba con Kido. Siempre que le sucedía algo al castaño la peli azul estaba allí para apollarlo.

Y, al igual que los demás, estaban con menos energía.

Parece que la ausencia de Endo era más grave de lo que se puede imaginar.

Natsumi ya se encontraba afuera.

¿Te vas tan pronto?-preguntó Fuyuka quien estaba situada junto a Aki.

Sí, es que…mi padre me dijo que necesitaba informarme de algo en cuanto terminaran las clases-dijo Natsumi dando un suspiro.

La castaña y la peli purpura asintieron. Se despidieron y Aki le guiño el ojo a la oji rojo. Ella sonrió un poco.

Iba caminando tranquila de regreso a su hogar. El viento soplaba, asiendo que su largo cabello se balanceara de vez en cuando. Las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente por todas partes. Todo era tranquilo.

De repente, frente a Natsumi, se aparece una pareja. Iban en dirección perpendicular en comparación a la castaña. Jugaban alegre y amorosamente mientras Raimon los miraba con algo de celos.

Al igual que esa vez en el parque de diversiones, ella se puso a pensar. Ya habían sido cuatro años. Cuatro años desde que ella había comenzado a mirar a Endo con otros ojos. Y, cuatro años en los que aún no había sucedido nada.

Tenía casi dieciséis ya. Su cuerpo había tomado cambios muy significativos. Además de que siempre la habían considerado una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela. Pero no estaba segura de que eso ayudaba a que Endo se fijara más en ella. O podría estarse equivocando también. Nunca se sabe.

Solo en el FFI estuvo cerca de que Endo se enterase de sus sentimientos. Pero él siempre era muy despistado y no lograba entender ninguna indirecta.

El amor podría golpearlo en el rostro, pero aún así no lo reconocería.

Llegó a su casa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la cerró con la misma delicadeza. Pasando hacia la sala de estar. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

¿Padre estás aquí?-preguntó en voz alta mientras se acomodaba en un sillón individual.

¡Sí! Espera un momento hija bajo en seguida!-se escuchó desde el segundo piso la voz de su padre.

La castaña tomó una revista que estaba en una pequeña mesa junto a ella. Una revista de ropa para ser más exacto.

Siempre le encantó la ropa…aunque no se notara.

Y se encontró con una imagen de una pareja…otra vez. E inevitablemente regresó a pensar en eso. Siempre le pasaba. Antes era más controlable, pero ahora no podía evitarlo.

-Llegaste más tarde de lo que esperaba-dijo su padre.

-Ah…em, es que me quedé hablando con los chicos por un rato.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya estás en casa así que, preparemos la cena y hablamos, de acuerdo?

-Sí-respondió ella levantándose de su asiento-Ah! A propósito,¿ desde cuándo has cocinado tan bien?

-Pues….no lo sé. De alguna forma me salió bien.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un chico de una Bandana Naranja iba tranquilamente caminando por el pueblo Inazuma, junto a un equipo de fútbol muy peculiar. Conversaban unos con otros, como cualquier grupo de personas lo haría.

¿Estás seguro….de que están en esa escuela ahora, Kanon?-preguntó una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos purpura. Su nombre era Mistrene Callous, o, como todos le decían, Mistre.

-Sí Mistre, no te preocupes-respondió el bisnieto de Endo a la delantera levantando su pulgar.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien-dijo un chico de cabello algo erizado y de color azul. Eska Bamel.

-Sí, solo espero que Endo esté mejor-dijo el peli blanco, Baddap.

-Descuida, mi abuelo se pondrá bien, además, de él heredé muchas cosas-respondió el oji azul mientras se reía de una forma muy parecida a Mamoru.

-Pero…. ¿No era tu bisabuelo?-preguntó Mistre.

-Bueno sí…..pero decir bisabuelo es muy largo y pues….ya sabes-dijo él con una gotita en la sien.

Finalmente llegaron al exterior de la escuela. Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Kanon, se pusieron algo nerviosos. Entrar a esa escuela en estas circunstancias no iba a ser algo precisamente sencillo. Junto a la entrada, Kanon les decía:

-Bien, tanto yo como ustedes sabemos que esto es algo incomodo-el resto asintió- así que, recuerden, dirijámonos directamente hacia donde están los muchachos, sin distraerse, sin mirar a nadie de una manera extraña, y caminando de una manera normal y no apresurada.

-¡Sí!, exclamaron todos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Terminando de comer, aunque algo temprano, ambos comensaron:

Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?-preguntó Natsumi.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Es, sobre lo que le sucede a Endo-dijo el presidente soltando un suspiro. La castaña inmediatamente tomó completa atención.

-Veras…tras un par de exámenes que le hicimos, logramos descifrar que es lo que tiene.

-Y…..qué…es lo que, tiene?-preguntó ella. El miedo podía sentirse en su voz.

- Él está sumido en un "Sueño prisión"

-…. ¿sueño prisión?

-Sí, es un extraño nombre que parece no tener sentido, pero es extraño. Veras, Endo está dormido en este momento. Pero, como debes de esperar, no es un sueño cualquiera. Es un sueño que cambia dependiendo de quién sufra de él.

-Las causas de este no son determinadas, es decir, no podemos garantizar que haya sido por cualquier cosa.

-Pero…. ¿qué pasará…. con él?-exclamó la chica.

-Mmm, la verdad es que no podemos hacer nada. Endo debe despertar de ese sueño por sí mismo. Y…..

-..y..?

-Debe hacerlo…en menos…de tres días…..o si no será demasiado tarde.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola Aki!-saludó Kanon asiendo que la castaña lo mirase.

-Oh!, hola Kanon!, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Jejeje, es una laaaaaaaarga historia-exclamó él-han, sabido algo del abuelo?

-En realidad, no mucho, pero Natsumi nos mantiene informados.

-Eso es bueno. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte.

-Sí, Endo es fuerte, sé que lo conseguirá.

-Sí, oye, Aki, vine aquí a verlos y también porque tenemos algo pendiente…. ¿cierto chicos?

Y repentinamente, los integrantes de "The Ogre" salieron de su escondite, situándose frente a ambos. Y Baddap, quién estaba en frente, se acercó un poco a Aki, y dijo:

Lo sentimos…..por favor perdónenos por todo lo que le hemos causado señorita Kino-dijo él mientras se inclinaba, pidiendo perdón.

¡PERDONENOS!-exclamó el resto del equipo inclinándose al igual que su capitán.

Aki los miraba asombrados. De verdad que no esperaba eso. La castaña miró a Kanon esperando que dijera algo.

-La verdad es que…..tampoco me esperaba esto-dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tenía la mirada algo perdida. "Será demasiado tarde", es frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentir rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser así?, tan fácil…..no. Ella no perdería la esperanza. Tampoco lloraría. Tenía que esforzarse, eso es lo que él querría ver que ella estuviese asiendo.

Abrazó a su padre un momento. Nadie ha dicho que ser fuerte sería tan sencillo.

-Gracias por decirme-ella dijo en voz baja mientras se separaba de su padre.

-Descuida. No pienses en lo último que dije, en realidad, hay que pensar en las veces que Endo ha salido victorioso. Es un chico fuerte, y sé que no se dejará vencer.

-Sí…

-Y…hay algo más que debo decirte…..en realidad mostrarte. Acompáñame-dijo él señalando las escaleras.

Subieron al segundo piso. ¿Qué querría mostrarle? La verdad es que estaba muy intrigada. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando su padre se dirigió a su cuarto.

Entraron lentamente. Él se quedó en el marco de la puerta esperando a que ella pasara y viera por sí misma.

Era Endo.

Estaba recostado en su cama, cubierto por sabanas obviamente. Tenía vendas en los brazos, unas pocas en las manos y una en la frente. La verdad podría tener más pero estaba vestido.

Su mirada, era muy pacífica. Era extraño pensar que estaba en un "Sueño prisión"

Natsumi se sentía rara. Lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Sintió cosquillas en el estomago, como diciéndole que tenía la necesidad de hacer algo. Miró a su padre.

-Ah….lo siento si está en tu cama. Veras, me dijeron que era mejor que Endo regresara a estar con alguien. La idea es que tenga compañía, y sus padres me permitieron que se quedara aquí así que…

-Descuida, no hay problema-respondió volviendo a mirar al castaño.

El peli purpura se animó. Su hija estaba sonriendo. Al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse de eso.

Lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación. Probablemente su hija quería tener un tiempo a solas.

Ella se sentó junto a él.

-Hola….Endo-kun.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El equipo Raimon estaba muy sorprendido. Con un Kanon, Aki, y todo el equipo de "The Ogre" rogándoles disculpas en frente de ellos era bastante aceptable que se encontraran de esa manera.

Un par de momentos atrás Aki estaba en su lugar. La verdad es que Aki era una de las que más convencida estaba de la actitud de esos chicos. Es cierto que Kanon le explicó todo a la castaña, pero, al igual que Endo, Aki solía olvidar cualquier problema y no guardarle rencor a nadie. Ella los veía como amigos.

Ahora era turno de ella junto a Kanon de apoyarlos.

La verdad es que el equipo no puso mucha oposición. Aunque claro, al ver los vendajes y heridas, Baddap y el resto se sintieron bastante culpables, pero los del Raimon los perdonaron completamente, y mencionaron que esas cosas pasaban de vez en cuando así que no eran muy importantes.

En fin, al final todos quedaron reconciliados.

Aunque Kanon y ellos tendrían que irse al día siguiente en la noche. Así que pasaron un rato todos juntos.

Baddap, al notar que faltaba alguien, preguntó a Aki donde se encontraba ella, después de todo, tenían que disculparse con todos, y algo le decía que sobre todo con esa chica.

Y dijo que deseaba hacerlo solo. Aki se mostró preocupada ante esto, pero al final cedió y le indicó el camino y las características de la casa de Natsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>SC: y otro capítulo que los hará tener más ansias XD<strong>

**ES: y disculpen los errores y esas cosas ^^'**

**SC: y pues ya saben, comentarios, criticas, consejos, y lo que les de la gana pero no cosas ofensivas o cosas que involucren opiniones inmaduras, vale?**

**ES: comenten!**


	3. Te extraño

**ES: Hola!, pues aqui con el tercer capi de este fic, el cual me hace pensar que mi hermano es masoquista xD**

**SC: Oye!...bueno eso mejor lo diremos al final, en fin, pues si los mata la intriga ¡aquí tienen! pero no me ataquen! *se oculta***

**Endo: ¿por qué se esconde?**

***ES le pasa la tarjeta de reviews y Endo la lee***

**Endo: ah...seh.**

**ES: bueno ya mejor los dejamos leer e Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5 y si tienen algo encontra de las parejas escogidas... matenlos a ellos xD**

**Endo: disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Endo Pov<p>

-¿Cómo que el soccer?-pregunté una vez más a Pit, porque la verdad es que no encontraba sentido a lo que me estaba queriendo decir.

-Sí….-dijo él y luego se quedó callado. Pasaron un par de segundos y seguía sin responder…

-¡Pero di algo!-exclamé yo.

-Eh calma, si no respondo es porque espero que pienses esto para que luego me digas qué piensas -dijo él. Otro momento de silencio, en el que me encontraba pensando en qué problema había con el soccer.

Pues en realidad no le encontraba nada. Además, había varios que me habían dicho muchas cosas buenas sobre él y que yo había aprendido mucho practicándolo.

-Pues…creo que es porque… ¿a veces me lastimo?-dije al fin después. La verdad es que eso era por lo que más me retaban.

Normal Pov

-No en realidad…-dijo el oji azul con una gotita en la cabeza-en realidad es que te está causando problemas.

-¿Problemas?...no bromees, el soccer nunca me ha hecho nada malo-respondió Mamoru aunque…algo a la defensiva.

-No se trata tanto de que te esté trayendo un problema, sino que te está afectando.

-¡Pero qué dices!, ¡el fútbol no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie!-respondió el de la venda, esta vez alterándose un poco.

-He aquí un ejemplo-respondió Pit manteniendo la calma-siempre que alguien dice lo que sea en contra del soccer tú sales a la defensiva-siguió para dejar al castaño claramente sin palabras.

"touché"

-Sin mencionar que pasas demasiado tiempo practicándolo.

-…-Endo simplemente escuchaba sus frases e intentaba buscar alguna explicación. La verdad es que a veces el tema ese del soccer si salía a la luz pero terminaba siendo ignorado siempre.

Se veía algo preocupado, ya que ahora todo eso se lo estaba diciendo un ángel enviado por el señor de allá arriba. Y si se lo decían ellos, entonces de verdad tenía que ser un problema... ¿Cierto?

-Bueno….sigue diciendo, que yo escucho.

-Bien. Con respecto a eso de que sales a la defensiva, tienes que cambiarlo.

-¿Cambiarlo?

-Sí, veras, se que tu respetas que a otros no les gusta el soccer, claro está, pero si vez a alguien que dice algo malo de este, siempre sales a defender (que ironía si pensamos que es portero ¬¬).

-Mmm, creo que es verdad…

-Sólo déjalos…digo, es como cuando a veces da rabia cuando oyes que hablan mal de alguien que es tu amigo…pero ser violento te perjudicará más que digamos. Sólo deja de hacer eso, ¿sí?

-Sí… ¿pero que les insista es malo?

-no claro que no…que cosas dices. Y pues…volviendo a lo otro, también están tus emociones.

-¿Mis emociones?...pero que yo sepa no están tan mal.

-Sí, son bastante buenas. Y el soccer se está encargando de cambiarlas.

-… ¿De qué forma?

-En el lado de la ira. Desde que juegas soccer tiendes a enojarte mucho cuando no logras realizar una súper técnica, ¿no?

-Sí…aunque ya no tanto.

-Tal vez…pero de ser así entonces ese enojo se está pasando al resto de lo que haces. Y con eso te irás haciendo más y más amargado de alguna forma.

Endo Pov

¿Entonces es cierto? … de verdad que el soccer me está afectando… ¿tanto? No lo puedo creer. De no ser por esto no me habría dado cuenta y tal vez sería demasiado tarde…no, estoy exagerando con lo último pero aún así.

Al parecer las cosas no son lo que aparentan.

-Es cierto-dije finalmente.

-Tranquilo…no te pongas de esa manera. Piensa en que cambiaras eso. Además, todos cometemos errores-me dijo tranquilamente.

Sonreí. Él tenía razón, no puedo ponerme así, sino estaría cometiendo el mismo error que cometí cuando Kazemaru y Kurimatsu se fueron del equipo.

-Y lo último pero no menos importante, el tiempo. Tiempo en el que practicas soccer.

-Es mucho… ¿verdad?-respondí dando un suspiro. Como iban las cosas, hasta ya podía ver lo cierto que era eso.

-Sep, pero es simple…busca algo más que hacer…o simplemente conversa, porque eso se te da muy fácil.

-Creo…

-Te entiendo. Todo esto suena muy sencillo en realidad, pero, era necesario decírtelo, ya que los vicios y problemas en el futuro siempre nacen de cosas pequeñas como esta.

-Sí.

-Pero… ¡no vayas a dejar de jugar futbol solo porque te dije esto!-dijo Pit agitando sus brazos como un pájaro-además a mí también me gusta.

Yo asentí, y le di las gracias, claro. Aunque me sentía algo intranquilo…como si necesitara saber algo.

Le pregunté sobre cómo estaban todos allá en Inazuma. Me dijo que bastante preocupados por mí pero más tranquilos en comparación a cuando me desmayé. Me habían llevado al hospital y todas esas cosas, y ahora estaban esperando que yo regresara a la tierra o algo así.

-Pero…hay alguien que no está muy bien respecto a esto-y de repente me salí de mis pensamientos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Natsumi Pov

Eran las 19:30 p.m. No sé qué decir en verdad. Mi padre recién me había dejado sola en mi habitación. Y Endo estaba conmigo.

Nunca había pensado que esto iría a suceder y aquí estoy, simplemente observándolo. "Sueño Prisión"… si es un sueño tendría que estar soñando algo, quizás importante.

No dejaba de mirarlo, y por alguna razón ese cosquilleo que sentí al encontrarlo minutos atrás se hacía más fuerte.

Pensaba en qué hacer, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Repentinamente se me vino a la mente abrazarlo.

Lentamente me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos por su cintura, cuidando no mover mucho sus vendajes y no usar mucha fuerza tampoco. Me sentí bien. Él necesitaba compañía, lo podía sentir. Al menos podía darle eso mientras estuviera dormido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Baddap se movía muy rápido por las calles de Inazuma siguiendo las direcciones que había escuchado. Era algo tarde y tardarse en llegar a su destino no era una opción para él.

Después de algunas vueltas y caminos algo confusos el peli blanco logró llegar a la residencia Raimon. Se puso muy nervioso. No había pensado para nada como explicaría todo lo sucedido a los allí presentes.

Había tomado una decisión algo torpe y apresurada. Pero ya no podía hacer nada pues el timbre ya resonaba en la casa de Natsumi.

Atendió el padre de la chica. Sleed solo tomó una expresión algo tímida frente a él.

En cambio el padre de Natsumi no sabía que decir…y estaba en derecho de encontrarse confundido.

Y para sorpresa del moreno, este lo dejó pasar a su casa.

Era bastante grande y llamativa… mas el chico no le dio mucha importancia a eso.

Tuvo que explicarlo todo. Y en eso se sintió culpable…como un verdadero monstruo.

Él era bastante fuerte por lo que no lloró en ningún momento. Pero su dolor era muy visible.

¿Cómo había podido formar parte de algo así? Debió de estar muy sediento de poder…y quizá loco también.

Lo cierto es que el padre de la castaña lo había tomado por hipócrita al principio…pero sus palabras resultaron ser honestas así que decidió creerle.

Baddap finalmente decidió inclinarse en señal de respeto. Era lo menos que podía hacer frente a él. Además de disculparse con su hija, claro.

Subió las escaleras. Ahora venía quizá, lo más difícil que tendría que hacer.

Desde que vio a esa chica supo que era una persona de carácter fuerte.

Y bastante seria para los asuntos de importancia también. Sin mencionar que parecía sentir un afecto especial por Endo. Eso hacía las cosas un poco más complicadas.

Ella casi se quebrantó al ver que ese chico se había quedado inconsciente después de su tiro.

Solo tenía que esperar que ocurriera lo mejor.

Ya era hora. Llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes. Y del interior escuchó la voz de la chica en un suave "adelante"

Trago algo de saliva y entró lentamente.

-Hola-exclamó él tímidamente intentando mantener una distancia adecuada.

Ella se congeló. E inmediatamente se levantó de donde se encontraba mirando al moreno. Sus ojos solo reflejaban una cosa ahora. Enojo.

-Como entraste aquí-preguntó inmediatamente la chica, colocando una de sus manos junto a Endo en señal de defensa.

-Tu…padre me hizo pasar-estaba algo asustado en realidad.

¿Su padre lo había dejado entrar? Tenía que haber una explicación razonable para todo lo que estaba pasando…

-y quería, hablar contigo-prosiguió el peli blanco.

-¿Hablar? No te hagas… ¿acaso quieres seguir causándonos más problemas?-siguió ella avanzando un par de pasos-porque ya nos has causado suficientes-dijo más fuerte, esta vez viendo por un breve instante su cama.

-Es que, quería explicarte…

-¿Explicarme? ¡Explicarme nada!, ¡vi perfectamente tu expresión durante el partido!, ¿o acaso crees que soy una idiota?

-…

-¡Qué pensabas! ¡Él no le había hecho nada malo a nadie!, ¡es más nos protegía de ustedes!

¿Qué iba a hacer? Las cosas no iban nada bien en este momento. Comprendía la reacción de la chica, después de todo, el estaría igual en su lugar. Pero…cómo la tranquilizaría…

Ahora un incomodo silencio. Más aún por los sollozos de Natsumi. Cada vez más enfurecida por tener a esa persona frente a ella.

Todo ese escenario le había hecho recordar el "accidente" Y también lo de que sólo quedaba un poco más de un día para que él despertase.

-¡Tenemos que jugar futbol de nuevo mañana!- de repente se oyó por la ventana. Era la voz de un pequeño niño con un grupo de amigos.

Al escuchar eso, la castaña solo pensó.

Flashback

Había sido un juego agotador pero emocionante. Finalmente habían conseguido derrotar al segundo equipo del Instituto Alien. Y es más, el goleador estrella del Raimon, Shuya Goenji había regresado.

El equipo enemigo se veía afligido por haber perdido un partido importante como ese.

Y, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, el capitán del Raimon se dirigió a ellos como si nada.

Extendió su mano.

-Buen partido-dijo mientras Desarm aceptaba su gesto.

La mirada del castaño era desafiante. Y además de demostrar el interés del chico de tener otro partido, esta expresaba amistad, y la carencia de rencor hacia los "extraterrestres"

Fin Flashback

Natsumi Pov

Pero por qué…me da con pensar en eso?

… Endo, siempre ha perdonado a todos los que hemos conocido. Sin importar lo que nos habían hecho.

Así que…supongo que a Baddap y su equipo no deberá de guardarles rencor.

Mmm…creo, que ellos… merecen una segunda oportunidad también.

Porque… tal vez Endo se encuentre así, pero enojarme y mantener todos esos sentimientos negativos no lo traerá de vuelta.

Sí…

-Lo siento- de repente lo oí. Seguía cabizbaja. No lo culpo, pues muchos me han dicho ya que soy horrible cuando me enfurezco.

-No…discúlpame a mí, por tratarte así-no me sentía muy bien en realidad. Sí, actué como una tonta.

-Pero…-dijo extrañado, luego miró a Endo tratando de razonar. ¿Todos los hombres son así? Nunca entienden nada a la primera…

- … la verdad es que nada asegura que tu hayas causado todo esto.

-…aún así tuve la intención de…

- Se que estas arrepentido de eso… además todos merecemos otra oportunidad.

Vi como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Era un chico dulce en verdad, igual que los del instituto Ailien.

Mmm, no sé, como que siento que todo esto fue muy corto. Digo, las veces que pensé lo que ocurriría si me encontraba con él siempre imaginaba gritos desenfrenados (bueno, yo di un par de ellos) e incluso cosas más allá de eso… pero no.

Al parecer eso de que uno mismo se complica la existencia es cierto.

Bueno, mientras yo pensaba eso él se mantuvo callado. No sé por qué no dijo nada en esos diez minutos aunque después se empezó a disculpar. Con cosas muy exageradas algunas veces.

Y para que seguir con exageraciones, al final lo perdoné y todo. Me sentía más tranquila al dejar de tener ese rencor. Pero… mi preocupación por Endo seguía afectándome.

También le explique todo el problema a Baddap. Se veía preocupado, pero también le dije que no se podía hacer nada con respecto a su sueño así que conservó un poco la calma.

Y le insistí para que no se echara la responsabilidad encima. Y cuando finalmente me hizo caso:

-Sabes… no me mates por esto, pero la verdad es que Endo tiene mucha suerte.

… bueno lo prometí. Pero… ¿suerte? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-yo miraba al castaño.

-Pues porque tiene a alguien como tú que se preocupa y cuida de él.

-...No creo que sea para tanto…-me avergoncé mucho. La verdad no creo que sea así… además Aki era la mejor amiga de Endo y ella lo animaba siempre, como ese día en Hokkaido cuando él se deprimió. No creo que yo pueda estar a la misma altura con ella.

-…No estoy muy segura de si eso es cierto.

-¿No?... pero tú te la has pasado preocupándote por él y no lo has dejado solo. Yo creo que él tiene en mente todo lo que haces por él.

-Mmm, ¿tú piensas eso?-el asintió. Hmph, quién lo diría, Sleed platicándome sobre estas cosas. Quizá podía tener razón. Nunca he hablado tan a fondo con Endo sobre cosas como esta. Tal vez me lleve una sorpresa más adelante. Tal vez.

Pasó un rato. El peli blanco me dijo que tenía que regresar con el resto de su equipo a un hotel. Se iban mañana. Y parece que ya no había problema entre nosotros y ellos. Me pregunto cómo estarán. Estaba invitada mañana en la tarde a despedirlos. Aunque, me gustaría que Endo estuviera despierto para ese entonces.

Ahora solo éramos él y yo.

Cosquilleos y más cosquilleos. Me decidí a pensar en cual podía ser la causa. Lo que más me venía a la mente era de que eran como un impulso hacia una acción. Pero…cuál…

Tal vez...¿Tocarlo?... ¿Eso estaba…bien?... porque… no era de una manera extraña, no claro que no. Era algo así como…acariciarlo.

Nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera las veces en que se lastimó ya que Aki y Toko se me adelantaban.

Coloque lentamente mis manos en su cuello y se lo acaricié. Lo masajeaba delicadamente.

Me hacía sentir bien.

El tiempo pasó y cuando me di cuenta mis manos ya se encontraban en su rostro. Y estaba un poco más inclinada por lo que estaba más cerca.

Tenerlo cerca me hacía sentirme algo así como embriagada.

Ya no pensaba mucho. Y si pensaba, solo era en él.

Cada vez más cerca. El calor era más y más fuerte.

Nuestros rostros estaban a solo un par de centímetros. A un paso de que nuestros labios se juntasen.

Quería besarlo. Era tan fácil como acercarme un poco y ¡puf!, eso sería todo. Pero yo no quería eso. Yo quería que él me quisiera como yo a él. Si lo besaba… tal vez podría quedarme con deseos de más y quizá nunca podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Ni mencionar su sueño prisión.

Me alejé un poco de él. No me sentía triste por eso. Si hay algo que él me había enseñado, era tener esperanza. A pesar de todo, siempre tenerla en mí y en mis amigos. De no saberlo, hace mucho que ya me habría rendido.

Ya era tarde. Más que media noche. Incluso mi padre me insistió para que me fuese a dormir en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Pero no quería porque dormir en sillón es incomodo.

No me cambie de ropa, pues esta noche dormiría con Endo.

No dormiría bajo las mismas sabanas con él así que me acosté sobre ellas, cubriéndome con unas cuantas que tenía guardadas en mi closet.

Apagué la luz y lo abracé por su torso, atrayéndolo hacía mí y para después sucumbirme en un profundo sueño.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Autor Pov

-¿Qué quieres decir con alguien?-Endo se veía preocupado. Normalmente se esperaba que todos estuvieran preocupados… pero, al escuchar que alguien en específico estaba más mal que el resto por él… despertó un gran interés.

- Es que… una persona no se tomó muy bien al principio la noticia… En este momento se encuentra mejor, pero, debo decir que te extraña mucho.

Alguien estaba muy preocupado por él… pero quién y por qué. No lo entendía, si era solo una persona no podían ser sus padres.

¿Y quién era la persona que lo llamaba de la nada?

¿Sería la misma persona de la que habla Pit?

No podía ser Pit ni ningún hombre. Era la voz de una chica, pero Endo no logró deducir de quién era.

Podría tratarse de Fuyuka, o Aki, incluso, en menor grado hasta pudo ser Natsumi. Para Endo, lo más probable era que se tratase de Aki.

-Mmm, quieres saber quién, ¿verdad?-Mamoru asintió después de esto.

-Es Natsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>ES: listop, ¡pues ese es el tercer capi!, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**SC: si y pues gracias por todos sus reviews!, nos alegra que comenten! y los que no lo han hecho, anímense!, aceptamos lo que digan!**

**ES: si, opiniones, halagos xD, o lo que quieran!, ya que, hace un par de días descubrimos un par de cosas... como un par de amenazas, de las cuales sigo aterrado...**

**Pero envíenlas si quieren xD**

**SC: no cuesta nada dejar review chicos!**


	4. Tarde o temprano

SC y ES: ...

Touko: ¿no piensan responder?

SC: oh si... emm, cómo era...

Touko: -le da un manotazo- ¡El capítulo! Dios! tienes mala memoria sabes?

ES: de acuerdo con eso.

SC: oigan!...bueno, a lo importante, capítulo final!... la verdad estoy orgulloso de haberlo logrado pero...sinceramente no lo estoy por tardar tanto en subir...probablemente muchos de ustedes querrán matarme...digo matarnos, lo cual... me parece completamente respetable...excepto para mi trasero.

ES: así que, antes de que Touko nos mate, porque también quería leer, esperamos que les guste!

Natsumi: ¿ya merito podemos golpearlos?

Touko: -sonrisa maliciosa- listas en 3...2...1...

SC y ES: oh Dios pero que-

* * *

><p>-…Natsumi?<p>

- sí, ella.

Así que, ¿era Natsumi? Él no lo entendía. Aparentemente estaba dormido pero… ¿qué se supone que creerán sus amigos y familia en la tierra? Y lo más importante, Endou quería saber que era lo que pasaba con la oji rojo exactamente. Repentinamente le surgieron deseos de estar a su lado y poder tener una conversación. Una conversación que se había paseado por su mente mucho tiempo atrás.

-Pit, no entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes Endou?

-¿Qué está pasando allá en Inazuma? Porque, yo no estoy allí, ¿verdad?

El ángel meditó por un par de segundos-Bueno, allá abajo no estás muerto, sólo dormido, y la humanidad conoce este estado como sueño prisión. Lo ven así ya que salir de él puede llevar algo de tiempo, a diferencia de un sueño normal.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué lo hacen ver como algo malo?-respondió él pensando en el caso de su amiga.

-Ellos creen que tienes un límite para salir de él, de no ser así morirías.

El oji café se veía aterrado ante esa posibilidad-… ¿entonces… puedo morir?

-je, no realmente. Ellos están equivocados- aseguró el oji azul.

Lo cierto es que Pit mantenía algo de información en secreto. El tal sueño prisión se da en algunos casos cuando se necesita ayudar a algunas personas. Puede salir bien, o puede salir mal. De salir mal, existían dos posibilidades: la persona regresaría al mundo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero con sus intenciones y pensamientos aún erróneos, lo que lo llevaría a la desgracia. Y la otra opción era que no merecía seguir viviendo, ya que el sueño prisión sería como la última chance de esa persona de solventar sus errores.

De cualquier forma u otra Pit ya tenía la impresión y la seguridad de que Endou pasaría lo que quedaba de su prueba, y seguiría su vida más tranquilo.

Endou simplemente creyó las palabras del chico y prosiguió más tranquilo- Bueno. Oye… no es por nada pero, ¿cuándo se supone que debo regresar?

-¿Regresar? Pues no queda mucho en verdad. Mira, yo ahora debo ir a revisar un par de cosas, así que, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí un rato esperando?, cuando regrese te informaré de algo y creo que ahí estaría todo listo.

Y con eso Pit surcó los cielos de Celestia hacía un fragmento más grande que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí.

El castaño ahora se hallaba acostado con sus manos detrás de su nuca en el gran árbol de esa isla. Todo ese rato allí platicando con el ángel lo dejó muy pensativo. Lo del soccer era algo que había ignorado desde hace tiempo, y era tan importante que lo llamaron allí para hacerlo entender. Ya era un chico más grande, tal vez infantil en gran parte, pero al menos eso de la ambición y todo lo adyacente a ello ya le había quedado un tanto claro. Al llegar a Inazuma tendría que empezar a buscar otras cosas que hacer y relajarse un poco, después de todo, su condición física no necesitaba cambios ni nada de eso.

¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Cómo habrían de estar? Solo él sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para regresar, e imaginar que algunos pudiesen estar pendientes o preocupados por él lo hacía sentirse algo culpable… y responsable.

Aunque dejémonos de perder el tiempo. Él estaba preocupado específicamente por Natsumi. ¿Por qué ella? Natsumi siempre fue fría, seria y distante con él. Sin embargo todos esos años junto a ella le hacían ver que era alguien muy especial. Ya no era tan fría como antes, se divertía más, se la pasaba con ellos y las chicas del equipo, e incluso era algo más dulce que antes.

Y se esmeraba en ayudar a las personas, en este caso, a él.

El campo secreto de entrenamiento de los Inazuma Eleven, los tramites con su padre, la ayuda personal hacia él, el hecho que se preocupaba mucho por sus heridas o accidentes y la investigación de su abuelo. Se estaba poniendo extraña, sobre todo en torno a él, aunque claro, no faltaban los regaños como lo de lavarse las manos o los golpes por desobedecerle.

Últimamente no habían hablado (debido a sus asuntos del soccer) y había algo que lo ha estado intranquilizando desde hace un tiempo. Se sentía raro con ella, pero no raro en un sentido malo, sino uno bueno. El solo hecho de observarla lo hacía sonreír, y eso era algo que estaba sucediendo más a menudo. Siempre buscaba escusas para estar pasando ratos con ella y hasta había veces que lo molestaban debido a eso, y nunca pareció molestarse ante ello.

Sentía algo por ella.

Llego a esa conclusión.

¿Quién lo diría? Hacía falta un par de horas de conversación con otra persona para cambiar y usar más su cabeza.

Y ahora tenía ganas de verla. Lo cierto es que eso de que ella estuviese algo mal por su repentina desaparición lo tenía bastante preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada, y además no faltaba mucho para regresar, así que se quedo tranquilo en ese sentido.

El castaño pensó inmediatamente: "¿se estaba tomando las cosas con calma? Tenía muchas ganas de verla, y aún así se mantuvo en calma…"

Ahora se encontraba raro. No era posible que pudiese cambiar tan drásticamente. "Bueno… quizá más rato volveré a ser el yo de siempre…" pensó algo divertido. Luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente notó que cierta persona volaba de regreso a él.

((((((*))))))

De regreso a la tierra, el planeta azul, el nido humano…

-Ah…cinco minutos más…-murmuraba una Natsumi bien feliz en sus sueños tras haber escuchado un ruido.

Segundos después sonó su despertador. Ella lo apagó sin siquiera tener que fijarse donde estaba (la costumbre xD)

Lentamente abrió sus ojos frustrada. Había tenido un lindo sueño del cuál no tenía intensiones de despertar, pero así es la vida y bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Al instante en que su visión se aclaró sus ojos crecieron de la impresión.

Claro está que amanecer durmiendo junto a cierto alguien por la mañana de un viernes no es algo muy normal, a pesar de que ella sabía que durmió con él desde el principio.

De manera lenta y avergonzada la castaña comenzó a levantarse de la cama, dejando todas las cosas en su lugar y tomando su uniforme escolar para poder alistarse y cambiarse en otra habitación.

La chica se dirigía tranquilamente al pasillo cuando repentinamente se da vuelta a observarlo una vez más.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Mamoru tenía hasta como alrededor de las 18 horas para despertar. Su mirada entristeció un poco al recordar eso. Está claro que eso nunca había dejado de estar en su mente pero, ella tenía fe. La tenía, y gracias a eso podía estar frente a él sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones y esperar pacientemente hasta que él regresase y todo volviese a ser como antes.

Quedaban alrededor de unas 10 horas para que fuesen las seis. Como era viernes Natsumi saldría un tanto más temprano junto con sus amigos de Raimon. Al salir de la escuela regresaría a esperar a Endou. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

Más tarde en la escuela.

Me pregunto cómo estarán todos por aquí…-pensaba Raimon mientras daba un pequeño bostezo e ingresaba a la preparatoria Raimon.

Lo siento mucho señorita Natsumi!- de repente gritó un chico bastante peculiar quién se había inclinado en señal de….respeto.

-Pero qué…-murmuró la castaña mientras lo observaba- oye, ¿se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¡lo siento señora!...digo Señorita Natsumi!-dijo él sin inclinarse.

(Debe ser uno de los jugadores de The Ogre, Baddap mencionó esto o no?)-pensó ella algo confundida- Mira…chico, no necesitas disculparte así, no soy Dios, y él… probablemente esté haciendo lo que…él hace, me entiendes?

-…-el chico se puso derecho y quedó un tanto extrañado-Pues… gracias, señorita!-luego de eso se dirigió al club a toda velocidad.

-De acuerdo… ¿qué fue eso?

Tras preguntarse eso Natsumi continuó su camino para encontrarse con los demás. Misteriosamente el caso de ese chico se repitió con otros más, y otro… y luego otro, y así hasta que pudo llegar al club. Ahí se encontró con los chicos y Baddap.

-Así que… ¿ellos se habían disculpado con todos? – preguntó Raimon.

-Pues eso parece- respondió Aki con una gota y algo divertida.

-Si los hubieras visto ayer- rió Someoka- te habrías divertido bastante.

Y la castaña respondió- No creas, que camino aquí se disculpaban como si fuese una p…

-¿Una qué?-preguntó Haruna.

-Creo que quiso decir "princesa"- respondió el moreno con un tono de burla.

-¡Qué no me digas así!- se quejó Natsumi poniéndose de puntillas para parecer más intimidante (como si no lo fuese ya xD)

-Su majestad, recuerde que la ira le arruga su rostro- Someoka continuó sin dudar, aunque… Natsumi no lo toleró.

Y empezó a perseguirlo con una vara de… 1 metro más o menos.

-¡Max! ¡Kazemaru!,¡ no se queden ahí parados ayúdenme!

-vuelve aquí pedazo de..!

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Digamos que todos ya estaban recuperando su ánimo un poco. No es como si Endo pasara a ser una especie de fantasma ni nada, pero por alguna razón ese sentimiento que se conoce como fe estaba regresando a todos.

Sólo Natsumi sabía acerca del límite de tiempo para ese estado, así que se aseguró de que esa información no se le escapara ni a ella, ni a los once jugadores del futuro.

El día siguió avanzando y ella sólo imaginaba lo que haría cuando volviese a ver a Endo. Por supuesto que no había tantas opciones pero, algo tendría que planear.

Y sí, para ella no existía la otra opción.

Tal vez se acercaría el momento de decirle.

((((((*))))))

Endo's Pov

Estaba reflexionando sobre ciertas…cosas, cuando de repente noté que Pit se dirigía lentamente hacia este lugar.

-¡Listo!, me tarde demasiado?

-la verdad es que no- dije yo algo ido por lo que aún tenía en mente.

- ¿Hay alguna personilla especial ocupando tu mente ahora?- al parecer se dio cuenta.

-¿Q-qué?, oh, este…- estúpida debilidad emocional.

-Por casualidad, es una chica- comenzó él. Parecía como si estuviese leyéndome la mente- de cabello castaño, ojos rojos, ¿conocida como Natsumi?

Ya no me cabe ni la menor duda.

-¿Puedes leer mentes?- pregunté algo molesto frente al hecho de que podía estar invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Él sólo rió y dijo: No soy tan desconsiderado, hehe, es sólo que antes de que te involucraras en esto observé una de tus prácticas, y bueno… recuerdo que tuviste problemas con la sal, y que también te llegaron disparos por estar ahí parado mirándola-

-Sí sí si, ya entendí el mensaje.

Eso sólo hizo que continuara riendo- no te sientas así, te está pasando y qué, eres de buen corazón, no es como si algo malo fuese a suceder, ¿cierto?

-Supongo… - reí nerviosamente.

-Pero bueno- dijo con un aplauso- No quiero retenerte más, debes de extrañar a los tuyos, así que, ahora, antes de irte debes de hacer una cosa más.

-¿No puedo omitir eso?- tenía muchos nervios como para seguir esperando.

-Sí puedes, sólo debes entrar por esa puerta.

Un segundo después de que dijo eso yo ya me encontraba junto a esa gran puerta. Sólo un poco más y…

Narrador's Pov

-Aunque lo otro tiene que ver con Natsumi así que-

"Devuelta a Pit", fue lo que resonó en la mente de Endo.

Ahora sólo a un par de metros del ángel.

-¿Natsumi? ¿Qué sucede con ella?- la obvia esencia de emoción se percibía en su voz.

((((((*))))))

-¡Los esperamos a ti y a Endo más tarde!- Fue lo último que la castaña alcanzó a escuchar de Aki camino a su hogar.

Si se preguntan por qué Aki se despidió con esa frase, la respuesta es muy simple. Como nadie debía enterarse del sueño prisión, Natsumi no tuvo más opción que decir que Endo regresaría esa misma tarde, a lo que el resto organizó una especie de fiesta de bienvenida.

Otro intento fallido por tratar de dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Pero es cierto, Endo regresará esta tarde- volvió a repetir ella en su mente.

De repente un balón llegó a detenerse junto a ella.

-¿Señorita?, ¿Me podría pasar el balón?- De repente localizó a un niño al otro lado de la calle.

Dudosa, la castaña le dio una patada y el balón cayó firmemente en las manos del niño.

-¡Gracias!

Había dado un pase con éxito…

Ojalá Endo hubiese estado allí para ver eso.

Eso era lo que ella pensó.

…

La oji rojo apresuró el paso mientras se adentraba por una zona muy peculiar. Había sido su lugar favorito para reflexionar y pasar los atardeceres sola cuando tenía tiempo libre. La torre relámpago siempre le significó algo muy importante y su definición siempre la acompañaba en esos oscuros y difíciles momentos de su vida. Para ella ese lugar siempre reafirmaba su inquebrantable esperanza. Y por esas coincidencias de la vida ese lugar también resultaba ser el campo de entrenamiento y el refugio de cierto capitán de Raimon. Tras conocerlo, casi todas las cosas allí presentes pasaron a ser un constante recordatorio del castaño y de los confusos sentimientos que ella poco a poco comenzó a experimentar y logró descifrar. Y como si no fuera suficiente, cada vez que a ella se le ocurría visitar la torre, allí "misteriosamente" se encontraría él dispuesto a avivar las llamas dentro de ella. Incluso al punto de retenerla ahí en sus conversaciones para luego ser regañada por su padre.

¿Qué tenía que la hacía enloquecer por dentro?

Era torpe, descuidado, y en gran parte despistado. Se supone que las mujeres toleraban eso, a excepción de lo último. Aunque si la joven lo pensaba detenidamente…

Su padre compartía esas cosas en su familia…

Tal vez su espíritu guerrero, y sus ojos, (nótese que esta es la mente de Natsumi) junto con esa figura y su sonrisa y…

-Vamos vamos Natsumi, no te pongas cursi- se dijo para sí misma en esos berrinches suyos.

-Son las cuatro y media…

-¿Ah?

-Esperen…quién dijo eso?

-Cuatro y media…

-Ahí va otra ve… espera, ¡se me olvidó! ¡Endo!

Y de ahí no se detuvo hasta llegar a su hogar.

((((((*))))))

-¿Son las cuatro treinta dices? –preguntó el castaño.

-Si Mamoru son las cuatro treinta- afirmó el ojiazul.

((((((*))))))

Doblar a la derecha, seguir derecho, luego a la izquierda y una vez más a la derecha.

Raimon ya se encontraba en su residencia. Por alguna razón no se encontraba nadie pero ella no le dio importancia puesto que cierto alguien la estaba esperando en su habitación.

La castaña pausó sus movimientos por un segundo, preguntándose qué iría a suceder en cuanto cruzase esa puerta. "Su" Endo podía estar todavía inconsciente, o esperándola, o quizá, ni siquiera se encontraba.

No. Lo tercero no lo aceptaría.

Decidió entrar con los ojos cerrados. Una vez abierta la puerta la castaña se dirigió a la cama sin proporcionarse la visión, en lo cual se tropezó y casi se cae. Pasó unos treinta segundos sin abrir sus párpados. El abrirlos le confirmó que su caballo todavía yacía ahí.

Inmediatamente fue y lo rodeó suave y firmemente con sus brazos. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo.

La hora restante que quedaba estaba presionando su estabilidad.

-Ya no queda nada más que hacer…-susurró de repente la chica- Endo, no sé si puedes escucharme, pero yo estoy aquí, no dejaré tú lado… pase lo que pase.

-por favor regresa…

-Mamoru…

((((((*))))))

-Mamoru…

-Hey, ¿oíste eso? – preguntó Endo revisando unas cosas.

-Pues no creo haber oído nada.

-Mmm bueno, ahora sí, explícame.

-Muy bien. Después de consultar me permitieron que hicieras una visita.

-¿Una visita a dónde?

-Eso lo decido yo- el ángel respondió para envolver todo su alrededor en unas flamas azules.

-Espera cómo que-

Endo no pudo terminar hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en Celestia.

Al abrir los ojos pudo notar que estaba en una habitación.

Y levitando.

-¡AHH QUÉ ES ESTO!- se asustó el portero tratando de aferrarse de una silla, la cual solo consiguió atravesar.

-Tranquilo Endo- exclamó Pit afirmándolo de un brazo, estamos en la tierra, pero como fantasmas.

-¿Fantasmas? Eso explica por qué estoy flotando- exclamó él sonrojado por su torpe desempeño como ánima.

-Si, hehe, ven conmigo.

En ese momento se encontraban en una sala de estar, bastante amplia según Endo, y luego subieron…digo flotaron sobre unas escaleras al segundo piso.

Pit se detuvo en una puerta- aquí.

Endo intentó girar la perilla, lo cual sólo hizo que se cayera y atravesara el piso.

Asomándose como un topo rió.

-Vamos Endo, que te espera algo allá.

-hehe, de acuerdo.

El oji marrón atravesó lentamente la puerta, la cual lo condujo a una habitación. Al principio no entendió la razón por la cual estaba allí pero tras mirar a Pit exigiendo una respuesta, este insistió a que revisara mejor.

Pudo ver un piano, una simple ventana, unos decorados y acabados algo finos, a Natsumi y un par de…

-¡¿Na-Natsumi?!

-Tienes dos minutos- exclamó Pit con una sonrisa antes de desvanecerse.

Mamoru levitó un poco más cerca y alto, presenciando todo. Se podía ver a él en cama, con un buen par de vendajes y a Natsumi… abrazada a él.

El castaño trató de alcanzarla a ella pero falló, sintiéndose algo herido por ello.

Se veía muy preocupada, y un poco asustada.

Así que…

¿Nunca estuvo sólo?

Y esa persona que estaba preocupada por él era evidentemente ella.

¿Cómo era posible? Hay algo que no lograba encajar en su mente.

…

¡Al diablo eso! Era obvio que era cierto. La misma escena era la prueba. El único problema era que Mamoru no era capaz de reaccionar en ese momento. Lo único que pudo desenlazar fue el hecho de que Pit lo había traído ahí para hacerlo reflexionar, y al parecer también para prepararlo para su regreso.

-No te vayas…

La castaña susurró repentinamente en sus sueños.

- Endo…- Nuevamente lo hizo.

Eso lo quebrantó.

-¿Cómo te fue?- resonó a su alrededor. Una vez más se encontraba en Celestia.

El portero permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, para luego presentar una sonrisa en sus labios- Bien- extendía su pulgar.

-(eso pareció bastante bipolar)-pensó el oji azul- ¿estás seguro?, te noté algo ido.

-¿Ido?, creo que, estaba algo impresionado, eso es todo- dijo rascando su nuca.

-De acuerdo. Entonces… ¿listo para partir?, ya es la hora.

Ambos se dieron una despedida. A pesar de que no se conocían hace más de 3 días ambos lograron establecer una conexión de amistad bastante fuerte. Aunque Endo tenía que admitir que ser amigo de un ángel era mejor de lo que esperaba. Y si se lo preguntan, obviamente se comprometieron a jugar soccer algún día, aunque solo Pit sabe cómo van a lograr eso.

Al entrar por la puerta todo se volvió borroso.

Lentamente su visión comenzó a aclararse.

Y trajo consigo una gran sensación de dolor.

Así que, aún sin moverse, el chico reunió toda la energía necesaria para poder soportarlo, al menos en ese momento.

Tras alivianar un poco esa sensación intentó levantarse, sólo logrando fallar al recordar que Raimon lo tenía sujeto a ella. Endo volteó su rostro para observarla, por alguna razón seguía con esa expresión de miedo plasmada en su rostro. Lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. No iba a despertarla de esa manera, eso estaría mal, y sería desconsiderado.

-No…-dijo ella con miedo en su voz.

-¿Natsumi?

-No- negó nuevamente con más fuerza.

El castaño se sentó en la cama y trató de tranquilizarla pero ella esta vez negó con un gran grito y en un movimiento terminó arrojándolos a ambos al suelo.

-Mi cabeza… -gimió la ojirojo levantándose. Inmediatamente escuchó a alguien quejándose porque su dolor se había desatado de nuevo.

-¡AHH! ¡Me duele!

-Tú…

Luego vino un largo silencio.

En realidad no tan largo.

-No…-continuó ella- eres un sueño… ¿verdad?

Tal vez pudo tener ese viaje. Incluso tal vez se pasó prácticamente todo el día anterior pensando en ella, pero era Endo, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir…o hacer. Como no hubo respuesta la castaña se puso de pie y lo ayudó a él también.

-Yo… si soy…real- en un tono extraño y pausado respondió.

-…pruébalo.

Mamoru comenzó a escanear sus recuerdos en busca de algo que tuviese la originalidad necesaria como para probar la verdad- Bueno… una vez, sucedió que estábamos entrenando y cierta chica cocinaba por primera vez. La verdad es que ella no tenía la mejor habilidad pero se esforzó mucho para lograr que su comida no quedara tan sal-

Ahora sí tenía la certeza de que no estaba soñando.

Y mientras su mente razonaba, su físico estaba encargándose de expresar todo en ese momento: el desahogo de haber estado prácticamente tres días esperando a que su amigo regresara, y la felicidad a causa de que su sueño no resultó grave después de todo.

El portero prefirió quedarse callado. Interrumpirla mientras sollozaba y le susurraba un par de cosas no le parecía una buena opción. Además, si lo hacía… tal vez podría romper el abrazo que ella le estaba dando.

Después de un largo silencio Endo volvió a reposar. El hecho de que se encontrara feliz y aliviado no justificaba su dolor, así que su fuerza de voluntad fue quien lo ayudó a mantenerse tranquilo frente a su persona especial.

-¿Y cómo están en mi casa?

-Mmm… creo que Aki fue quien les terminó de dar la noticia de que eventualmente regresarías, así que supongo que están tranquilos- ella no era egoísta ni nada, pero habiendo dicho esto se le vino a la mente la idea de que el chico querría ir a verlos, lo cual no estaba mal… pero le quitaría esa oportunidad de... bueno, ustedes entienden.

-…me encantaría ir a verlos ahora- respondió con los ojos cerrados, a lo que la castaña entristeció- pero supongo que este no es el momento- mencionando lo último mientras la miraba a sus ojos.

-Yo creía que-

-Sí, lo sé, es raro que venga de mí, pero es porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿Ah sí?- se intrigó ella- pues… que coincidencia, también yo.

- ¿Pero de qué trata esta vez?, es que siempre te veo haciendo cosas importantes, Natsumi.

Ella pareció molestarse levemente por eso- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que todo lo que hago es importante?

-"esa es la Natsumi que conozco"- pensó- oh…em, porque eres…la encargada en la escuela y todo eso, hehe.

-Endo… esas son rutinas, no significan tanta importancia como crees- mientras tanto ella pensaba en ese "animal" tan importante.

-¿N-no?, ¿pero entonces?

La ojirojo sonrió al notar la gran curiosidad que su amigo tenía- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Mamoru asintió tragando algo de saliva. Había algo extraño, podía sentirlo.

-Bueno, se trata de algo muy…inusual, pero aquí va- pero de repente se le formó un nudo en la garganta- Se trata de…de…

Endo hizo gestos para que continuara.

-Es…

-¿Es…?

-…-su respiración sólo continuó agitándose.

En un movimiento lento pero preciso el chico la tomó por los hombros y susurró- Natsumi…- con una de esas sonrisas cautivadoras suyas.

Y ahora los nervios fueron reemplazados por tentación. Aunque no era de la mala, era sólo que… él, sus ojos, y esos labios que a la castaña le parecían tan…apetecibles. En una de esas no le sería necesario el usar palabras. Y había algo. Había algo que la incitaba a perder el miedo, que todo estaría bien.

Lentamente…aunque a mi parecer un tanto seductora, Natsumi comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ella y su amado, tanto así que sus rostros eran lo único que aún no estaba en contacto.

La expresión de Endo era de estupefacción y una pisca de pánico.

Eso sólo la hizo proseguir.

Lentamente comenzó a besarlo. Cada segundo intensificando y disfrutando, sin nada por qué desesperarse ni apresurarse. Endo en cambio, no tenía una experiencia natural de dios o algo por el estilo. Sólo disfrutaba y correspondía como le era posible. Aunque para ella era bastante bueno.

Después de un período de tiempo algo…extenso, terminaron su beso, exhaustos.

Mamoru intentó romper el silencio- …wow…em, eso fue…lindo-rió nerviosamente.

La ojirojo respondió con un sonrojo tan fuerte que hasta el cabello de Hiroto envidiaba.

-Um… puedo decirte algo? – Natsumi lo miró tímidamente. Se veía adorable con esa expresión y color- te ves… muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

Mientras Endo comenzó a acariciar su rostro ella se preguntó: "… ¿Esta es su forma de…aceptar?, ¿Estará muy nervioso como para decírmelo?, ¿O tal ve-"

El chico terminó por abrazarla firme y amorosamente.

-Te quiero Natsumi. Tú me conoces, y sabes que no soy muy bueno para hablar de estas cosas, pero… quería darte las gracias por todo. Desde que nos conocimos siempre estuviste ahí. Han existido un par de percances pero, el hecho de que me ayudaras, que me quieras por como soy, el simple hecho de que estés aquí a mi lado ahora….significa mucho para mí. Te quiero, y no creas… no creas que te dejaré ir.

Creo que ahora no había nada más que decir. Ambos ya sabían lo que les hacía falta saber.

* * *

><p>SC: Auxilio...<p>

ES: bestias...

SC: Catastrófico...

ES: dolor...

SC: Emergencia...

Touko: ¿se van a quedar así todo el día?

ES: frágil...

Natsumi: creo que ahora me arrepiento.

Touko: no vayas a ayudar a tu "novio", se lo tenía merecido, no es como si lo odiáramos de todas formas.

Natsumi: si se lo tenía merecido... pero cumplió -lo levanta y se lo lleva-

Touko: -suspira- bueno, como ciertos alguienes están... descansando, les digo yo que gracias por leer! y si se preguntan por el otro fic...al menos los que lo están leyendo, le queda poco! estos niñitos ya están terminandolo. cuídense!


End file.
